Varn, Thomas
Name: Thomas A. Varn Age: 27 Race: Human Gender: Male Physical Description: * Height: 5’ 11” (1.8m) * Weight: 185 lbs (84 kg) * Hair: Brown * Eyes: Blue-green Appearance: Standing at an almost common height of five feet and eleven inches tall, with a standard build. You'll find no bulging tri or biceps upon this man as his arms and legs are fit but not lean. His skin tone is that of a light tanned skin which most would find after standing in the sun a few hours. His hair, brown curling in the back near the bottom right before his neck begins. His eyes a mixture of blue and green changing and intensifying one or both colors upon his moods, only to be off set by the slightest hint of yellow found in specs surround his pupil. His stature that of a man knowing where he is going and his head focused on that which he wants. Neither slouching nor standing straight there is a slight curve of his shoulders giving him the appearance of being an inch or two shorter than he truly is. His face cleanly shaven, giving him the baby faced appearance that is well known to all. One lone milky white scare stands out above his right eye in the shape of a small tooth like triangle. Thomas’shoulders seem to protrude more than normal under the coat that he wears in a modified uniform. He hides them as best as he can, but everyone that knows him knows what is beneath the veil. If he were to remove the coat itself beneath would reveal two large pure white wings. /\ Family Information /\ Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Date of Birth: Not listed Place of Birth: Starbase 22 Parents: * Father: Louis Varn, 43, Starfleet Science Officer * Mother: Amber Varn, 42, Teacher Siblings: * Sister: Elizabeth Varn, 25, Chef Spouse: none Children: none Extended Family: * Uncle: Matthew Fullbright, 46, Xenobiologist * Aunt: Regina Fullbright, 44, Holographic Novellist * Cousin: Cindy Fullbright, 18, Starfleet Cadet * Grandfather: Thomas C Varn, 68, Farmer * Grandmother: Wendy Varn, 67, Farmer * Grandfather: Franklin Fullbright, 69, Pediatric Surgeon * Grandmother: Susan Fullbright, 67, Homemaker Pets: none /\ Personal Information /\ Favorite Food: he will try anything at least once and more afterwards. Favorite Drink: Hot Chocolate Hobbies and Interests: Pencil Art, Writing, and music of Earth's big band era. Goals: Exit the academy being promoted to ensign with enough honors to be assigned to a vessel that will challenge and open his mind. Finish large drawing that he started when he first began the academy of an home from Earth's Victorian Era. Pilot a starship or at least a small craft such as a shuttle or similar. Begin work on new holonovel to send to aunt. /\ Starfleet Information /\ Current Assignment: USS PENDRAGON, NCC-20109 Current Position: Chief Science Officer Current Rank: Lieutenant Commander Starfleet History: * Entered Starfleet Academy: 2418 * Entered ACT Programme: SD: 24222.70423.1357 * Assigned USS PROPHECY SD: 24222.70503.2205 * Promoted to Ensign: SD: 24222.70720.1810 * Assigned Chief Science Officer, USS STONEHENGE: 24222.70729.2000 * Promoted to Lieutenant J.G.: SD: 24222.70907.2214 * Assigned Science Officer, GATEWAY STATION 2: SD : 24232.80113.2212 * Promoted to Lieutenant and Chief Science Officer, GATEWAY STATION 2: SD : 2423 2.80607.0018 * Promoted to Lieutenant Commander: SD: 2423 2.81226.0000 * Assigned Acting Executive Officer GATEWAY STATION 2 :SD: 2424 2.90612.0019 * Assigned Executive Officer USS PENDRAGON: SD: 2424 2.90819.2308 (Under CO Arthur Davis) * Reassigned Chief Science Officer USS PENDRAGON: SD: 2425 21 00102.0000 Awards: Education: Academy Major: Flight Control: Starship maneuvers Academy Minor: Science Additional Training: none listed /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ Born and raised in the sterile and familiar environment of Starfleet's Starbase 22, Thomas was one of many children aboard the base. His father a Starfleet officer assigned to the base's science department always demanded perfection and accuracy from Thomas, which would become an trait he despised yet used to his advantage. Learning at a young age that his father would almost never be satisfied and his mother would there to give a caring yet firm shoulder to listen Thomas began a life. During his early school years he always worked alone in both aspects of assignments and play. Never one to take much care into the frivolities of companionship, it was an obstacle that stood in his way. Being noted as a loner and socially outcast by teachers and counselors Thomas was subjected to activities that would break him of this. Always cooperating and never uttering a word of dislike, he soon began to interact with others. As he reached the age of ten Thomas was what seemed to be a well developed and rounded young man. Just like any other boy at this age he had begun to discover that he had caring feelings for a girl that he had become friends with. As time would go by the two would become a couple in the manner of relationships that ten year olds could have and even better friends. By age twelve Thomas showed great interest in art and the biological side of science. His father being a scientist himself nurtured the biological interest while trying to gradually remove any other. Thomas however through personal interest kept both and began to use both interests together. Upon reaching adolescents Thomas was not what one would call the most popular boy in his classes but he was well liked and known. Never one to follow but one to lead, he was cautious in his decisions that in his mind kept him safe. His relationship with his long time childhood friend had lasted and developed more as he and she aged, until the day came when she left as her father was reassigned. By the age of fifteen Thomas has began to move into further areas of science with an interest into chemistry. In his later days of education Thomas was doing an experiment with a mixture of chemicals that were harmless by themselves and left in a powder state. It was to his misfortune that on this day the classroom pet, a small flying mammal from a nearby solar system, would be set loose upon the class. Working at his station Thomas was completely unaware of the happenings until the mammal leaped onto his head causing him to jump knocking over vials of the powdered chemicals mixing them together. The chemicals still in a powdered state would remain harmless. After aiding in the capture of the animal Thomas returned to his station. Upon discovering the mess caused by the occurrences he would begin to clean and dispose of the chemicals in a proper container. Thomas did not realize that the container had recently been used to refill the animals’ water supply leaving small but sufficient amounts of water in the bottom. Upon placing the mixture of chemicals into the container a chain reaction started which caused a mild and small explosion throwing the chemicals into the air and Thomas's face and eyes. The chemicals reacting with the moisture in his eyes and skin began to seepin and would cause mild burns. It would be a year before Thomas would fully recover from this accident leaving a slight discoloration in the shape of a tooth or triangle scars above his right eye and causing his eye color to slightly alter depicting his moods. His skin would be given a permanent color of a light tan as if he had been out in the sun for the rest of his natural life as a result of the chemicals and treatment. Thomas would never totally recover from this wound mentally as he would move from the chemistry side of science once again showing a interest, if almost forced, into the biological side. Here he would stay until the day came that he would place his application and registration into the academy. Upon his completion in the normality of the academy Thomas was sent to the ACT program where he began his training there. Under the careful eye of his instructors he was taught as best as allowed, even considering the circumstances. Even though a mysterious man unknown to Thomas tampered with the holodeck simulations he proved his worth in the end being sent on to his Phase 2 assignment. Quickly being sent to a ship to begin his assignment he began his unusual and interesting voyage with the crew among the USS Prophecy. Immediately he found himself in a spot as the ship was going to rescue members of its crew that had been taken hostage by violent and all around ill tempered, normal Hirogens. With the help of a engineer from the ship he helped devise weaponry that he had only theorized in the academy to use at their arsenal. As the crew was returned to the Prophecy, Thomas found himself continuing on their next mission, which involved people he had never heard of before. His first contact with the race Called Cairons, would not be the last. While aboard ship he was assigned to an away team that was sent to a planet in another dimension, his first real away mission and his most memorable. Along with the rest of the party he found himself in caverns that were being illuminated by a strange butterfly that in the end turned dangerous. With each jolt one butterfly turned into a wave of fire and death. These beautiful and deadly creatures resulted in the capture of certain members of the team by a hidden organization. Imbedded deep within the rock face was a secret genetics facility operated by one Doctor Asul. The good doctor was a Carion, renowned on his on world for unnecessary genetic experiments done on his species and others species alike. Thomas was to become another victim in the line along with a fellow officer from the ISC ship the Prospect, which had met the Prophecy above the planet to lend aide. Together the two were altered genetically, one taking on attributes of a horrible creature and Thomas, acquiring wings and augmented strength. In a show of power Doctor Asul had both men battle it out while controlled by medication given through an implant. As the two new “creatures” dueled they disturbed a next of the butterflies, ultimately killing one and injuring Thomas. Doctor Asul’s own beautiful creations began destroying his facility and in the end his work. Escaping with the rest of the away team Thomas soon found himself at the mercy of the three Cairons that had been brought aboard the Prophecy. They themselves being an experiment attacked with skill and found themselves fighting in another dimension through a rift that had formed, near them. There it was the end of the three as one died and the other came to her senses and was saved by Thomas. As time passed Thomas watched out for her, protected her when others wished to kill her, as she was the only one that now knew his pain. Back in his own dimension Thomas was met with persecution and interest alike.